1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display auto-locking structure and more particularly, to such a display auto-locking structure, which designed for use in a dual-usage portable computer to automatically lock the swivel display of the portable computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A dual-usage portable computer essentially comprises a base member, a display, and an open frame. The display is pivoted to the inside of the open frame, and rotatable relative to the open frame. The open frame is hinged to the base member and rotatable relative to the base member.
The aforesaid base member has a keyboard mounted thereon. When the display is rotatable relative to the open frame and closely attached to the open frame on the top side of the base member, the portable computer is used as a tablet PC. On the contrary, when lifted the display with the open frame from the base member with the display screen of the display facing the face of the user, the portable computer is used as a notebook computer. Therefore, this design of portable computer is called “dual-usage” portable computer.
In the aforesaid design, the portable computer has no means to lock the display to the open frame in the selected position. Further, the locating device commonly used in a conventional dual-usage portable computer for quick positioning such as hinge or the like requires much installation space and, wears quickly with use.